i_ns_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Hufus
Hufus is a contestant from I & N's Survivor: Vanua Levu and I & N's Survivor: All Stars. I & N's Survivor: Vanua Levu Challenges Who the Hell is ___? (lost) Thread Spamming (won) 21 Flags (lost) 3 Hour Spamming (won) Sliding Puzzle (won) Survivor Golf (won) Survivor Smorgasbord (lost) Survivor Betting Challenge (lost) Flag Making Challenge (lost) Ocean Puzzle Solving (lost) Survivor Auction (lost) Math is King (won) Majority Rules (lost) Survivor Trivia (lost) Fallen Comrades (won) Obstacle Course (lost) Contestant Gameplay Hufus was assigned to the Cakaudrove tribe to start the game and was seen as a big underdog to win since he was only a white level player (which is the lowest level on Tengaged). He was almost eliminated at the very first tribal because he missed the first challenge, however Lincoln was chosen to be eliminated instead since he never showed up. He also found the Cakaudrove idol on his first guess surprising everyone. The next time his tribe went to tribal he was almost eliminated when Lincoln's Black Vote forced a tie between him and Max, but Josh and KC chose to save him over the useless in challenges Max. This drove a wedge between Hufus and Clair that he buried to make it seem as if he was still cool with her. He was then swapped to Macuata tribe on Day 6 with Josh and KC where the trio solidified a final three deal known as #TeamChaos. They managed to eliminate Bryce and Noah to avoid elimination and reach the merge phase of the game. Once at the merge, the trio at Hufus' urging recruited DJ and Reed to join them and successfully eliminated Brett and Hufus' archenemy Clair from the game. With Josh exiled after the auction, Hufus became worried that he would be targeted instead and used his idol, but it was unnecessary as he received zero votes and Rodrigo was eliminated per Reed's plan. This cause some mistrust between he and the group but he rebounded and managed to win the Math is King challenge to eliminate physical threat Jim. Now firmly in control, the alliance eliminated lone remaining Macuata member Ty, before turning on DJ and Reed where Hufus won the Fallen Comrades challenge to ensure Reed would go home. The three then participated in the final challenge which KC won and he chose to take Hufus to the end over the more maniacal and manipulative Josh. At the FTC, Hufus was blasted by the jury for his poor social game, and the fact that he made some moves that upset some of them, but KC was also blasted for his arrogance regarding his game being better than everyone else's. In the end, Hufus lost the jury vote against KC 4-5 on Day 25 where he received the votes of Clair, Rodrigo, DJ, and Josh. Voting History I & N's Survivor: All Stars Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (won) Survivor Golf (lost) Absolute Zero Spamming (won) Popular Culture Trivia (won) Puzzle Race (won) Tribal Endurance (lost) Whose in Charge Here? (won) All Mighty Sumo Push! (lost) Flag Making Challenge (lost) Math is King (lost) Cards Against Humanity (lost) Fill in the Blank (lost) Memory Lane (lost) Jigsaw Puzzle Race (lot) Contestant Gameplay As on of the series runner-ups, Hufus had an easy time getting selected for the All Star cast as he earned a second season rather convincingly in Vanua Levu as a member of #TeamChaos. Hufus was drafted with Bob's fourth pick, and was the 8th pick overall, in the draft making him a member of Team Bob to start the season. Hufus' tribe was quite dominant early on as they only lost one challenge where the inactive Sam was eliminated. After the swap, Hufus was sent to the Fuerza tribe with fellow Otok members, Jim and Luis putting him in minority. However, Hufus was reunited with fellow #TeamChaos member Josh and also became friends with his duo partner Cole and managed to join the majority and helped them eliminate Jim and Luis when the tribe lost. Making the merge earned himself and Cole immunity idols since they succeeded in the duo twist, however Hufus missed the first merge vote due to his schooling. However, he managed to come back and help in the blindside of Jacob G., and also save his duo partner Cole when he warned him about Josh's potential blindside and got him to play his idol eliminating Devin instead. After that, Hufus felt something was amiss when Brandon returned to the game and played his idol saving himself and forcing a 2-2 tie between Brandon and Pika which resulted in Brandon's elimination. Following that Hufus remained loyal to Cole and helped eliminate the last remaining winner Tim from the game. However, Hufus went inactive again due to school and personal matters, so the other unanimously voted him out in 5th since he couldn't help them blindside any of the others at that council making him the 7th Jury Member. Hufus cast his vote for Pika to win the game as he wanted to follow his heart. Voting History Hufus Category:Returning Players Category:Season 5 Contestants